


Josephine's day off

by Kirkwallgirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkwallgirl/pseuds/Kirkwallgirl
Summary: My pinch hit for sweettasteofbitter, part of the Wintersend Gift Exchage! Josephine enjoying a day off with a luxury bath and some fantastic tea! ^u^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweettasteofbitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/gifts).




End file.
